


Unexpected

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-03
Updated: 1999-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mostly plotless Amanda/Joe story with explicit sex. Originally published in Revelations #2 under Alice Hill. Written 4/3/99 and revised for the 'net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to idyll and Amand-r for beta-reading this story, and to Jam for simply being there. Thanks also to Shomeret, whose technical suggestions helped make this more realistic than when it was originally published in the Ashton Press fanzine, Revelations 2, under the name of Alice Hill. Comments welcome!

From the corner of the bar, Joe watched Amanda as she played with her drink, seemingly fascinated by the way the golden liquid caught prisms of light. She seemed oddly quiet tonight, and he didn't understand why. She certainly was dressed for an evening on the town, and by all rights, should have had at least one or two admirers vying for her attention by now. Amanda usually reveled in being the center of attention, and she'd certainly dressed for it. Her dip-dyed teal-hued mini-dress clung lovingly to her tall, slender frame, the silky fabric moving with her as if it was a second skin. Yet her attitude all night had radiated "leave me alone" as clearly as the neon beer signs adorning the walls of the bar.

She'd been sitting there ever since he'd seen her walk in to watch him play. She had a genuine appreciation for his music, and he'd caught her leading the applause several times. In itself, that wasn't unusual.but the fact that she was in town when Mac was not had taken Joe by surprise. The last he'd known, Amanda had seemed to be content to be living in Paris, while Mac wandered the world.

While he was glad to see her, he wondered precisely what had brought her here. She hadn't mentioned coming to see him the last time they'd spoken. He seriously doubted she would travel all the way from Paris just to see him, even if he factored in their friendship. Now it was past closing time, the bar empty of patrons save her, and she still sat there, apparently waiting for Joe. If he didn't think Amanda was not the type to be sad for long stretches of time, he'd swear that Amanda was acting...brokenhearted. But over what?

"You know," Joe broke the silence as he stepped closer, stopping when he was directly beside Amanda, "swirling it around like that isn't going to make a bit of difference to that whiskey."

She sighed and set the glass down on the bar without taking a drink. "I know," she said. "But I was...thinking."

"What now?" he asked suspiciously. Joe feared the answer, suspecting that she was going to ask him for a favor, one that would more than likely involve breaking his oath to the Watchers, if not outright lying of some kind to someone. Thinking of her unexpected appearance in the bar tonight, he gave a moment's thought to the idea that she might be running from another Immortal.

"It's not what you think," she told him, shaking her head. "I'm not looking for information, or wanting to ask you to help me rescue Mac from some crazed Immortal, or anything like that. I just...." Her voice trailed off, and she suddenly looked hesitant, unsure.

Uncertainty and a lack of confidence were so unlike the Amanda he'd come to know. "Amanda, whatever it is that's bothering you, just say it."

She started to speak, then changed her mind and rose to her feet. "Forget it," she said, turning to leave. "It's too crazy, and you probably wouldn't consider it anyway."

"Consider what?" _Damn, but she could be thoroughly frustrating at times._

"No, it's nothing," she insisted. She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, as she had a million times before.

Was it his imagination or did she linger just a little longer than usual?

She started to draw back, clearly intent on leaving.

"Amanda?" He didn't quite trust himself to say anything more, not sure if he was just tired from the long night, and was misinterpreting her parting gesture.

She looked at him, her gaze searching his. "Yes?" she asked, a wealth of meaning behind the simple word.

Joe swallowed, suddenly conscious of the electricity in the air. "Why now?"

"I'd rather not be alone tonight," she said honestly, "and I'd rather be with a friend I can trust than not."

For a long moment, Joe hesitated. He knew Amanda and Mac weren't exclusive, though they loved each other deeply, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the thought of being the other man. If Mac had been in town, Joe doubted that Amanda would be looking to him for intimate comfort. Still, she _was_ offering....

She seemed to guess the reason for his hesitation, for she smiled and said, "It's okay. I wouldn't be using you as a substitute for anyone." She paused, and added, "I thought you might be wanting someone. You seemed so sad when I called to say hello the other day, and after hearing you play tonight..." Her voice trailed off a moment, and her breath hitched. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears. "God, Joe, you sounded like she really mattered to you."

Joe lowered his gaze, knowing he'd been pouring his loneliness and heartache into his music. His last girlfriend hadn't appreciated his need to keep certain things secret from her, and they'd gone their separate ways. He'd been so sure that Gina would be different — would be a thousand things that she couldn't or wouldn't be — and it had hurt more than he'd anticipated. He'd been so ready to love someone again that he wondered if he hadn't expected more than Gina could humanly deliver, if he hadn't fallen in love with the fantasy more than the reality.

_Probably, _he thought. _You knew, going in, she might not understand that you're not just a bartender with an interest in old books and ancient history. You knew she wouldn't appreciate being second place in your life, and yet you still thought you could pull it off. Did you really think that a few months of being together would be enough to build the kind of trust your secrets require?_

He laughed mockingly, and started to move away from Amanda's all-too perceptive eyes. If he looked at her, he knew he wasn't going to be able to say no. "Yeah, well...I was a fool."

"No more than me or anyone else," she replied.

Joe heard the echo of his own heartache in her voice, and was hard-pressed not to look up. "I don't need pity," he told her gruffly.

"It's not pity, Joe," Amanda said softly, reaching out and stopping him with a surprisingly firm grasp on his arm. "If you're going to turn me down, at least look at me when you do. Please."

He glanced down at the hand on his right forearm, feeling a tingling of excitement race through him at that touch. He looked up, meeting Amanda's steady, expectant gaze. His heart lurched madly and he inhaled sharply as he read the desire in her eyes, mingled with — fear? Could that be right? _Why, she's nervous,_ he realized abruptly. _She really wants this, and she thinks I'm going to say no._

Suddenly, all the reasons for fulfilling her expectation fled. The prospect of going home, alone, didn't seem all that appealing anymore. Whatever demons had driven Amanda to his door didn't matter; she was an attractive, sensual woman who clearly wanted him. He hadn't really considered Amanda as a lover before, too aware of her history to seriously contemplate having a chance with her. Now, as the passing fantasy simmered on the brink of becoming reality, the opportunity seemed almost too unreal to be believed. The silence hummed with anticipation. Every moment that passed added another layer of intense physical awareness, another dimension to the sexual attraction that was building between them.

At last, Joe found his voice. "I'm not going to turn you down, Amanda."

Surprise and relief flickered in her eyes. "Then what are you going to do?" she asked him, almost hesitantly.

In reply, he closed the small distance between them. He pressed his lips against hers, then gently covered her mouth with his. The smoky heat of desire ignited instantly into a bittersweet flame and sent a shock wave through his entire body. The intensity of the emotion startled him, and he broke the kiss to measure her reaction. She seemed as dazed as he was, but she recovered faster.

A slow, anticipatory smile spread across her face as she assessed the situation. "I think," she whispered huskily, "we'd better go somewhere else."

He nodded his agreement, and cleared his throat. "I know just the place," he told her.

It seemed to take forever before they reached Joe's home a short distance away from the bar, but less than fifteen minutes had elapsed since that kiss. Now they stood in Joe's bedroom, two friends suddenly uncertain of each other as they stood at the foot of the queen-sized bed. Joe was unexpectedly, vividly conscious of a thousand little details: the thundering of his heart in his ears, the paisley patterned sheets, the wheelchair folded in one corner of the bedroom, the transfer board beside the bed that he sometimes used to assist him in getting out of bed, the fact that he was far from perfect. All of that rushed through his brain, and he started to wonder if having sex with Amanda would be a mistake.

_No, I'm not going to regret this,_ he swore silently. _I might never have this chance again._ His eyes met Amanda's, and he inhaled sharply.

Still, Joe couldn't quite let himself be swept away by the moment. "Why me, Amanda?" he challenged her. "I'm not Mac, or anyone of a hundred guys in Paris you could've called—"

"Shh," she admonished him. "I don't want to think about them now. You're the one I want; the only one I want to be with tonight." She paused, seemingly struggling to bury the sadness that cloaked her under the mask of a flirtatious expression. "Unless you don't want me, and I was just dreaming that we had something in mind when we left the bar?"

Joe chuckled, glad her words had broken through the wall of hesitation. Feeling decidedly reckless, he answered, "Would it be something like this?"

Bracing his weight on his cane, he wrapped his free arm around Amanda's waist and brought her closer to him for a long, slow, unquestionably devastating kiss. She gave herself freely to the passion he offered, and he reveled in her generous response.

Abruptly, she pulled back. Heat flushed her cheeks as she struggled to regain her breath. "I think," she declared, "it's time you got off your feet."

Willingly, he complied, stripping off his clothes as he did so. He removed his prostheses, knowing Amanda wouldn't flinch from the sight of his stumps. As he did so, Amanda took the opportunity to divest herself of her own clothing. She joined him on the bed, smiling wickedly as she realized he was waiting for her.

"I don't like that smile," he warned her as she settled herself across his thighs, the heat of her sex tantalizingly close to his erection as he lay on his back.

Her answer was a sensual laugh as she leaned forward, her breasts brushing his chest. "You'll like this, I promise," she said, just before she claimed his mouth. Her tongue darted inside, meeting his in an intimate dance he knew would be echoed later, elsewhere. His hands rose to cup her breasts, his callused fingertips brushing across her nipples, which hardened instantly at his touch. She leaned into the caress even as she broke the contact of their mouths to nibble delicately at his neck.

His breathing grew heavier as she moved down his body in clear intent, her lips igniting heat with every taste she took. She didn't hurry, tempering the flames with sweet exploration until no inch of his flesh didn't know how her lips, tongue, and fingers felt. He was burning in the steady warmth of her passion, unable to breathe, unable to think about anything but the sensations she evoked.

He groaned as her hands pressed against his thighs, and her mouth engulfed his throbbing shaft in a quick, tantalizing promise.

"Amanda, don't tease," he moaned.

She laughed softly. "Relax, Joe, and enjoy," she told him. Her hands, lightly callused from sword-work, grasped his erection firmly. Her tongue darted out to capture the pearl of pre-come that oozed out of the tip. She murmured her appreciation of the taste, her eyes meeting his as she did so.

He groaned again and breathed deeply. He watched as she dipped her head and returned her attention to his penis. Her lips parted and she touched her tongue to the crown, then slowly, sensually, eased inch after inch of his organ into her mouth. Her hands slipped lower to massage his balls as her head bobbed up and down. The combination of her slick, skillful tongue, the hot wetness of her mouth, the friction of her lips, and the feel of her slightly roughened hands was almost too much to bear. His head was spinning, and soon, he couldn't watch anymore. His hands reached blindly to brush her hair, silently urging her on.

He felt the tensing deep within his balls and knew he was about to come. Amanda seemed to sense his impending orgasm and increased her pace. He came with a guttural cry and saw stars as the force of his release ripped through him. Dazed, he lay stunned for a moment, then felt cool air wash over his now-limp penis as Amanda released him. Opening his eyes, he watched as Amanda rose up over him, swallowing the last of his come.

Pushing himself up on his elbows, he met her kiss halfway, tasting himself on her. He felt her smile against his lips as they ended the kiss.

"What?" he asked huskily.

Her dark eyes sparkled with delighted surprise. "I like the way you react."

"Oh?" He quirked an eyebrow and rolled her over on her back. "I'm not done yet."

She chuckled softly. "I should hope not," she told him.

In reply, he pressed his lips to hers, caressing her mouth more than kissing it. She opened her mouth, trying to entice him into deepening the kiss, but he avoided it in favor of tracing a path down her neck to her collarbone. She trembled as his beard scraped her skin, the faint hurt instantly healing even before his kisses and tongue could soothe it. Joe realized that the combination was highly erotic for Amanda, and he lingered a moment in the hollow of her neck, fascinated by her response.

He heard her breathing grow ragged and lifted his head to meet her gaze. She stared back at him, her pleasure in his actions clearly written on her face. It seemed incredulous to him that he'd already turned her on that much.

"Yes," she answered his silent question. "Don't stop, Joe."

He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Tell me what you want," he told her softly.

"Just touch me," she breathed, "everywhere."

"I can do that," he assured her. "But it might be easier — " he rolled them over so that she was once again on top "— this way."

She smiled and arched up against him. "Oh, I like it this way," she informed him.

She then placed her breasts directly in front of his face. The sweet, musky scent of her perfume filled his nostrils as he took up the invitation. His hands cupped her breasts, holding, fondling, and caressing them.

Amanda groaned as she felt his tongue touch one already erect nipple. Gently, he drew the hard point into his mouth, sucking on it, lightly scraping the sides with his teeth, before giving the other nipple the same attention. He felt Amanda shudder, and continued his assault, alternating his tongue and teeth with his fingers. Soon, he was merely applying firm but constant pressure to the very sensitive flesh. Amanda's arousal doubled in seconds. Joe could feel her entire body tense up, and the breast in his mouth was pushed harder against his face. Instinctively, he sucked harder and his tongue flicked over the responsive nipple. Amanda's thighs began to squeeze Joe's, and her body almost rose up above his lap. He gripped her back to make sure that her breast stayed in his mouth.

He could hear Amanda's breath coming in gasps now, as her body became incredibly tense, as if someone had pulled an invisible string. He felt a rush of pride at having turned her on so, and he wanted to give her that release she sought. His tongue brushed the tip of the nipple he had in his mouth as the thumb of his free hand touched the other nipple. Almost instantly, she groaned loudly as a huge orgasm swept through her body, causing it to first jump, then relax. The movement caused Joe to lose his grip on her breast. She collapsed against his body, and he held her while spasms continued to run through her body for several minutes.

Gradually, Amanda's spasms ceased. She looked at him, a smile in her eyes as she kissed him deeply. At the same time, she raised herself over his renewed erection and slipped him inside her. His breath of surprise at her action was swallowed by her kiss. He thrust his tongue inside her mouth as he rocked his pelvis upward to get in as deeply as possible. His hands slipped down to grasp her hips as she spread her legs wider and welcomed his thrusts with an eagerness that matched his own.

As one, they moved in the most intimate of dances. Joe broke the kiss to breathe. Through half-closed lids, he watched Amanda as she pumped his shaft. His blood roared in his ears and his breathing was ragged. His thoughts became centered on the wet, slick heat surrounding his throbbing erection. Soon, he thrust one final time, groaning with the pure, explosive ecstasy, and felt Amanda follow him a heartbeat later, crying out as she did so.

She fell, exhausted, against him. He held her close, feeling the aftershocks of their shared pleasure ripple through them both. Sometime later, they succumbed to the numbed sleep of satisfied lovers.

It was nearly afternoon the next day when Joe woke. He wasn't surprised to find Amanda gone. They'd made love throughout the night, stopping only to rest in between, and for Joe to remove his prostheses. He wasn't sure why she'd felt the need to be with him for one night, but he knew he wouldn't forget it easily. Amanda had made him feel cherished, wanted, and somehow, more at peace with his heartbreak than he had been before she'd arrived.

He inhaled deeply, his mind trying to grasp the impact of those emotions. Still mulling them over, he reached for the trapeze to pull himself out of bed. He had just pulled himself into a sitting position when the telephone rang.

"Dawson," he answered automatically.

"Joe?" a familiar female voice asked hesitantly.

"Gina?" Surprise didn't cover how he felt at hearing her soft alto again.

"Do you know anyone named Amanda? She, uh, said I should give you a call," Gina said.

Shock warred with pleasure and annoyance at Amanda's interference. "Oh really?" Joe responded finally. "What did she say?"

"That you could live a lifetime and not realize just how much you felt about someone until it was too late. That sometimes you have to stop listening with your mind and just listen with your heart, and that if I'd heard you play last night, I would know how much I — we — mean to you." Gina laughed ruefully. "So I guess this means I'm willing to give us another try, if you are."

Joe smiled, and decided he'd be annoyed with Amanda later.

_Finis_


End file.
